Baby Makes Four
by Nova-chan
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda are getting a new child? What's Timmy got to say about this? And why is Wanda so round all of a sudden??
1. The New Child

"And as soon as you're done cleaning the toilet, you can come down here and massage my feet!" Vicky yelled at Timmy from her chair in front of the TV. She held out her hand to examine her fingernails with extreme interest. "And after that, you can clean out the gutters!"  
  
Timmy slid down against the bathroom door upstairs. He sighed tiredly and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Maybe if I just stay here and ignore her, she'll go away," he reasoned.  
  
"Hey twerp! I know you can hear me!!" Vicky's voice along with loud footsteps coming up the stairs rang out through the hallway.  
  
Timmy panicked. "Oh no! Gotta hide!!" He zipped out of the bathroom and fled to his room just as Vicky made it to the top of the stairs.  
  
She knocked loudly on the bathroom door. "Open up!!"  
  
Timmy quickly locked his door and sighed in relief. He leaned over across his fish bowl and said, "Cosmo! Wanda! I wish that chores were illegal!!" Nothing happened. He peered into the bowl, desperately searching for his "fish." "Guys?" he wondered.  
  
He raised an eyebrow as the room began to rattle and shake. An explosion of green smoke appeared beside Timmy along with his fairy godfather. Cosmo glomped Timmy around the neck, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Oh, Timmy!!" he wailed. "I'm gonna miss you!!"  
  
"Why?" Timmy asked, nearly being choked. "Where are you going?"  
  
Cosmo floated in the air for a moment, completely stumped. "Away!!" he said finally.  
  
"Woah, slow down, man!" the boy exclaimed. "Where's Wanda?"  
  
Cosmo sniffled. "Wanda?" he said, meekly. "It's all my fault that we'll never get to see you again! We're getting a new kid!"  
  
"What??" Timmy squeaked. "A new kid?"  
  
Before the green-haired fairy could respond, pink smoke filtered through the air, revealing Wanda.......a rather overweight Wanda, to be exact.  
  
"Wanda!" Timmy cried. "What's going on??"  
  
"Oh, sorry Timmy," Wanda said, apologetically. "But....well.....Cosmo and I.....we......that is....."  
  
"What? Spit it out!" he yelled.  
  
"We're having a baby!!" Cosmo wailed, suddenly, bursting into tears once again.  
  
"Really?" Timmy asked, relieved. "Shouldn't you be happy about it?"  
  
Wanda sighed. She materialized a copy of "DA RULES." "It says in the rules that once a fairy godmother gets pregnant, she must discontinue her godparenting privileges until the baby is a godparent itself."  
  
"So, you can't be my godmother until your baby is a godparent too?" Timmy cried. "That's not fair! What am I gonna do without my godparents?" He paused. "Wait! Can Cosmo still be my godparent?"  
  
"Afraid not, sport," Wanda said, sadly. "Having a baby is a big responsibility and it takes more than just one fairy to do."  
  
"Will I ever see you guys again?" Timmy wondered, miserably. "Are you gonna forget about me?"  
  
"Of course not, Timmy," Wanda replied, seriously. "We'd never forget about you. We can still visit you all the time!"  
  
"Yeah!" Cosmo exclaimed, perking up to his normal self. "You can go shopping with me for the baby's room!"  
  
"Cool!" Timmy jumped into the air, happily. "So, is it a girl, or a boy?"  
  
"Well, we don't know yet," Wanda said, patting her rounder stomach. "I'm due to get a check-up in a week. We'll know by then."  
  
**  
  
NoV: Anyone want a continuance? If not, I'll just let this fic float with only one chapter....alone. Review if you wish for more!  
  
Cosmo: You know you want to! 


	2. Pickles, Ice Cream, and an Old Movie

And Baby Makes Four Part 2  
  
**  
  
"Well, Wanda," the doctor fairy said with a smile, "congratulations."  
  
"What is it?" Cosmo exclaimed. "Is she having a girl or a boy? Or twins?? Or triplets?? Or.....um....four??"  
  
"Quadruplets," Wanda supplied.  
  
"Gasundheit," Cosmo said with a cheery grin.  
  
"There's only one," the doctor said. "And it's going to be a girl." He smiled.  
  
"Whooo......." Cosmo muttered, fainting.  
  
"Nurse?" the doctor called into the hallway.  
  
**  
  
After much deliberation and a big headache for Wanda, Cosmo's mother, Momma- Cosma (which is a little redundant), bought the couple a house. It was settled on a cozy street called Wishing Lane, among a dozen or so more houses.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Cosmo had had to move all of the furniture in by himself. Wanda was in no condition to move anything and Momma-Cosma refused to do anything that directly helped Wanda.  
  
But, finally, both of them were relaxing on their new couch in their new home watching their new TV.  
  
"Cosmo, get me some ice cream!" Wanda whined, her stomach bigger than she or her husband thought possible. She was around three months along, but it only took four months for fairies to give birth. As Wanda's baby grew, so did her irritability, hers and Cosmo's exhaustion, and her appetite. "And could you stick some pickles on the side? That sounds wonderful...." She sighed, as though the mere thought could satiate her hunger.  
  
"Sure thing, lamb chop," he replied with an affectionate nickname. He flew into their pink and green tiled kitchen and went over to the freezer to pick up the ice cream.  
  
Back in the living room, Wanda sat as comfortable as possible, flipping through the channels on TV. She stopped on one in particular that was playing an old romance movie.  
  
"But you don't love me anymore!" a young woman was saying, as she grasped onto a man, crying. "Not since you found out about the baby! You're afraid of commitment and not being able to support us!"  
  
"But Donna-" he began.  
  
"But nothing, Carlos! You're only going to end up hurting us both! Please, let's not argue!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Fine, have it your way!" he shouted. "I'm leaving you and your baby!" He walked toward the door.  
  
"Carlos, nooooooo!!!!"  
  
"We'll be back to the incredibly overdramatic late show in just a moment," the announcer said.  
  
Wanda's eyes had grown large. She glared over at the kitchen where Cosmo was making a smiley face in her ice cream with pickles.  
  
"He wouldn't dare," she whispered, psychopathically.  
  
Cosmo flew back into the living room with her ice cream and pickles. "All done!" he exclaimed, handing her the bowl. "And I made is special, just for you!"  
  
"It's poison, isn't it?" Wanda seethed.  
  
"Um.....no?"  
  
"You don't care about me or the baby!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I---"  
  
"Not another word! I don't want to argue with you!"  
  
"Oh-kay....."  
  
"Don't leave me!!"  
  
"But, Wanda!!"  
  
"Carlos!!!"  
  
"Carlos?" Cosmo wondered, jealously. "You always go after the Spanish fairies!!!" He cried.  
  
Wanda blinked. "Oh.....um....lost myself there." She felt a straining sensation in her stomach.  
  
"I mean, as if Juandissimo wasn't enough!"  
  
"Ahhhh......" Wanda clenched her teeth as the pain flared up.  
  
"Now this Carlos person...."  
  
"Cosmo!!" she wailed.  
  
"What?" he demanded.  
  
"I think the baby is ready to come out!" she shrieked.  
  
"Oh, no!!" Cosmo cried.  
  
"I know! We've got to get to the hospital immediately!" she declared.  
  
"No," he shook his head, "I mean, we never finished those Father-Mother- Baby classes....."  
  
"Just get me to a doctor!!!" she yelled.  
  
Cosmo changed into a doctor's lab coat. "I'll be the doctor! Dr. Cosmo, please report to surgery!"  
  
"No!! I want real doctors and a real hospital and real morphine!!" she shouted.  
  
"Oh, right." He changed back into his normal clothes. "TO THE HOSPITAL!!!"  
  
**  
  
NoV: Whatcha think? Tell me where I need to improve!! ^_^_^_^ And, if anyone's interested, I've got some Cosmo-Wanda fanart to share! Thanx for reading!! ^_^ 


	3. The Baby Is Born Awww

Cosmo and Wanda arrived at the hospital, where a nurse immediately brought Wanda a wheelchair. Wanda slowly sat down in it, holding her balloon-shaped stomach. She was wheeled into a large hospital room in the maternity ward.  
  
"Here you go," a nurse said to Cosmo, handing him a set of scrubs. "Why don't you make a video of this to watch in the future?" she suggested.  
  
Cosmo smiled, ecstatically, poofing a video camera from nowhere. "Yay!! I've always wanted to be a film-maker!!"  
  
"Follow me," the nurse, a fairy with dark brown hair and a white bow, said. "We'll go and see the miracle of birth first-hand." She drew closer to Cosmo, and whispered, "It's my first time too."  
  
"First time for what?" Cosmo asked, stupidly. He suddenly gasped. "You mean you're having a baby too??"  
  
"No!" she exclaimed, laughing. "It's my first time to witness a birth."  
  
"WoooooOOOOooooOOOoooow," he mused. "I like cheese very much."  
  
She sweatdropped. "Why don't we go see how Wanda is doing....."  
  
**  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Wanda screamed. "Where's the morphine??? Where's my epidural?? I want large amounts of pain medicine pumping THROUGH MY VEINS!!!"  
  
"Don't worry, muffin," Cosmo said, patting her on the head. "It'll all be over in about six or eight hours."  
  
Wanda grabbed him by his collar. "YOU...." she seethed. "This is all YOUR fault!!!! I'm going to kill you!!!"  
  
Cosmo poofed to a safer place behind a chair. "Someone save me from my irritable, in-labor wife!!!" he cried, filming himself.  
  
"Now, everyone needs to calm down," the doctor said, assuringly. "We'll all feel much better once we-"  
  
"Have drugs to make the pain go away!!!" Wanda yelled at him.  
  
"Well," he contemplated, "I guess you do need a shot of something....."  
  
Everyone in the room sweatdropped.  
  
"Why do I have to be stuck with the idiot doctor?" Wanda asked herself, stressing the word 'I.' "I would have been better off with Cosmo for a doctor......"  
  
Cosmo poofed beside her in a doctor's outfit. "I can do it! I'm ready!"  
  
Wanda grimaced. "Say, erm.....why don't you go get Timmy? I'm sure HE wants to see the new baby...."  
  
"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "I'll go get Timmy, and-wait, who's Timmy?" he wondered, stupidly.  
  
"The boy with the silly pink hat," Wanda offered. Cosmo gave no reaction. "We were his godparents for a very long time? He was our most recent godchild?" She sighed and poofed a piece of paper into her hand. "Here's the directions. Don't get lost."  
  
**  
  
Ten minutes later.....  
  
"Hi! Are you Timmy?" Cosmo asked. He was standing in front of a large glacier in the middle of the Antarctic Sea. "Hello?" He knocked on the glacier. "Can Timmy come out and play?"  
  
**  
  
"Push!!" the doctor instructed. "One more push and we'll have it!! Push for all you're worth!!"  
  
Wanda clenched her fists in pain. The lights around her, brightly lit, seemed to intensify the pain. She felt as if she were going to break in half.  
  
And, then, all of a sudden she stopped. She stopped because she heard the ear-piercing, beautiful sound of a baby crying.  
  
The doctor smiled, holding the newborn bundle, wrapping it in a pink blanket. "It's a girl," he said, in congratulations. He lowered the baby to Wanda's open arms.  
  
Wanda grinned, tiredly at the baby. She lifted the part of the blanket covering her head to reveal fuzzy green hair and pink eyes. The baby stuck out her tongue and blinked at her mother.  
  
Cosmo suddenly poofed into the room, along with Timmy. "Wanda! Look! I found Timmy! And I only got lost for an hour!" he exclaimed, proudly.  
  
"Look what I found," Wanda said, softly, indicating her baby.  
  
"A monkey??" Cosmo squeaked. "Where??? I want the monkey!!"  
  
Timmy rolled his eyes. "What's her name?" he asked, leaning next to the hospital bed.  
  
"I know!" Cosmo shrieked. "I went to the circus one time and there was a monkey named Mr. Bobo!! We should name him that!!"  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes. "For one thing, she's a girl. And, for another thing, she's not a monkey!!"  
  
Cosmo poofed the baby into his arms. "She's got my big toes!!"  
  
"No poofing the baby!!!" Wanda cried.  
  
"Awwwww," Cosmo mused, with an adoring look on his face. "She's sooo bee-u- tee-ful."  
  
"We should name her something that will let everyone know how beautiful she is," Wanda said, decidedly. "Like.....Aphrodite."  
  
"Yeah, and, we can call her Afro for short!" Cosmo exclaimed.  
  
Wanda facefaulted. "No, we can't."  
  
"YOU like being called Afro, don't you?" he asked Aphrodite.  
  
She cooed and grabbed his wand, waving it around.  
  
"Hey, waitaminute!" Cosmo said, trying to get his wand back. "Daddy needs his wand.....before you kill me, please....."  
  
Aphrodite giggled and whacked Cosmo with the wand.  
  
"Ow!" he cried.  
  
"This is going to be the start of a wonderful relationship," Timmy said to Wanda.  
  
**  
  
NoV: Yay! ^_^ I'm sorry it took me so long.....but, I'm always being bothered with favors and such......but, nevertheless.....anybody want a fanpic of Aphrodite? I love lil Afro! YAY! 


	4. Aphrodite and MommaCosma

Baby Makes Four Part 4 ^_^  
  
** Cutie Corner-  
  
NoV: Well, I haven't added the Cutie Corner in this story so far, so I thought I'd go ahead and start it now. ^_^_^  
  
Wanda: We should bring Aphrodite into the corner. She's what the fic is mostly about, after all.  
  
Cosmo: Great idea!! *raises his wand* Come on, lil Afro!!  
  
Aphrodite: (appears on the floor) Gah!! (coos)  
  
Wanda: (picks her up) Hey there, Aphrodite.  
  
Aphrodite: Mommy!! (grabs Wanda's hair and pulls)  
  
Wanda: Ow!! (quickly hands Afro over to Cosmo) There, you take her a while...... (tries to smooth hair back into its normal shape)  
  
Cosmo: Awww. You wanted to see Daddy, didn't you?  
  
Aphrodite: Daddy! (grabs his tie)  
  
Cosmo: Gack! Choking me......can't even breathe.....Timmy, you take her!!  
  
Timmy: I don't think I'm insured for that......  
  
NoV: I'll hold her for a bit. (takes Aphrodite) Hi, sweetie!  
  
Aphrodite: Weeeee!! (takes Nova-chan's necklace and waves it around)  
  
NoV: Wait!! (tries to take back the necklace; turns to fans) We'll be back to see how I conclude this after what you're really here for-the fic! Enjoy!! Lil Afro! Give Auntie Nova-chan her pretty necklace, pleeeeassse.  
  
**  
  
Quote of the week:  
  
Kimi: I'd love to be glomped by a million people! Well....maybe five....  
  
**  
  
"Is that her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about that one?"  
  
"That's one's wearing blue."  
  
"So?"  
  
"That means it's a boy!!"  
  
"......so?"  
  
"Aphrodite is a girl," Timmy said, flatly.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Cosmo replied. "So, which one is her?"  
  
"The nurse is about to bring her over to the window," the boy told him. "I've told you that a hundred times so far."  
  
"Then, let's make it a hundred and one!"  
  
"......"  
  
"......sorry.....how about a hundred and two??"  
  
"There's Aphrodite!" Timmy said, at last. He pointed into the newborn nursery where a young nurse fairy was bringing a baby wrapped in a small, pink blanket over to the window.  
  
"Hey little Afro!" Cosmo waved at the tiny bundle, who made a small grin. "She's got my eyes!"  
  
Timmy shook his head. "She's got Wanda's eyes, and your HAIR."  
  
"Oh, my little Cosmo is all grown-up," a voice whispered behind them.  
  
Timmy and Cosmo turned around quickly to see Momma-Cosma floating there.  
  
"Momma?" Cosmo wondered.  
  
She suddenly glomped him and cried, "I'm a grandmother!! I never thought this day would come!!" She released Cosmo, holding him by the cheeks. "But, did it HAVE to be Wanda's baby too?"  
  
Timmy spoke up. "Can't you give your animosity towards Wanda a rest? I mean, she just gave you another baby to be overprotective to......um, let's pretend I didn't say that....."  
  
"You've just given me the best idea I've ever had!" Momma-Cosma exclaimed. She flew toward the window and smiled at Aphrodite. "My little Afro-lolo!!"  
  
Timmy sweatdropped.  
  
**  
  
Wanda flipped mindlessly through the cable channels on the hospital TV. She stopped on the home shopping channel and lay back against a plethora of pillows.  
  
A knock came at the door. "Come in," Wanda called, pulling herself into a sitting position.  
  
Cosmo floated in, a hand behind his back. "How are you feeling, hun?" he asked, as he reached her bedside.  
  
"Tired," she answered, simply. "I never thought it would take that much out of me. But, it was definitely worth it."  
  
"Well, I did get you these," he said, handing her a bouquet of pink flowers he had hidden behind his back. "And, Timmy had to go home and do homework, but he wanted me to remember to give you this." He gave her a hand-written card.  
  
"Oh, Cosmo!" she exclaimed. "These flowers are beautiful!" She was about to smell them when she stopped herself. "They aren't chocolate-squirting flowers, are they?"  
  
"Of course not!" he assured her. "Unless today is April's Fool's Day.....it's not, is it?"  
  
"No," she replied, sniffing the flowers that were the same color as her hair. She laid the flowers on a coffee table beside her bed, placing Timmy's card beside them. "How's Aphrodite?" she asked, lying on the pillows once again.  
  
"Oh, she's......great," Cosmo told her, thinking back to Momma-Cosma's new Afro-lolo tirade. "Momma came to see her....."  
  
"Oh, really?" Wanda said, sarcastically.  
  
"I think she likes her," he mentioned. "At least a lot more than she likes you! That is.....uhhh....."  
  
Wanda sighed. "Never mind. As long as she doesn't try to kill Aphrodite, it's oh-kay with me." She turned on her side, restlessly. "The doctor says we can go home tomorrow. You and Timmy should probably go shopping for the baby. She came a lot earlier than we expected, you know."  
  
"Yeah!" Cosmo excitedly exclaimed. "I forgot all about that part! I'll go find Timmy now!! Have a good rest, lambikins!" He kissed her quickly on the cheek and poofed away.  
  
Wanda stretched once and then closed her eyes to sleep.  
  
**  
  
Timmy sat in his room in front of the computer that Dad had made from an old keyboard, a gerbil, and several other assorted things. He searched through a few websites trying to find information about clownfish in their natural habitats, with little or no luck.  
  
"Gosh," he said, turning away from the computer in his chair. "It's not much fun around here without my godparents......"  
  
POOF! "Hi Timmy!!" Cosmo cried, poofing into the room, an ecstatic grin on his face.  
  
"Cosmo!" Timmy exclaimed. "I was hoping you and Wanda and Aphrodite would come by! Where are they?"  
  
"I dunno......" The fairy thought for a minute. "But, boy, do I have something fun for us to do!!"  
  
**  
  
NoV: BUM, BUM, BUM. Ouch! Um.....well, we're still here trying to take care of Aphrodite.....and she's kind of on the verge of killing us all....  
  
Aphrodite: Yay!! (grabs NoV's bangs) Noveeeee!!!  
  
NoV: Aaahhhh.......itai.....(Tries to take control of the very happy baby) Wanda, it's your turn again!  
  
Wanda: (takes the baby) Now, you need to be good for mommy so she can feed you some strained corn......(poofs a jar of baby food) Open wide for the train to come through! 


	5. Baby Shopping! Oh, the horror!

Baby Makes Four Part 5  
  
**  
  
NoV: Welcome back. ^_^ My guy and I have been having problems and that's why there was such a late update. ^_^0  
  
Wanda: Yeah, you can go on forever about your problems, but they can never amount to mine. (tries to get baby Afro to eat strained carrots while Aphrodite throws it all over her)  
  
NoV: Want me to take her a while?  
  
Wanda: Oh, it's not Aphrodite. She's nothing compared to the headache I get from him. (points to Cosmo)  
  
Cosmo: (is wearing a lamp shade on his head) Look at me!! I'm a milkman!!  
  
NoV: And, with that said, let's start part 5!!  
  
**  
  
Timmy looked at Cosmo, slightly amazed, and yet slightly afraid. "What joyous and fun thing do you have planned for us to do?"  
  
"Uhhhhh......" Cosmo looked around, confused. "Oh, yeah! We're going to go shopping for baby stuff!!!"  
  
"How are we gonna do that?" Timmy wondered. "You're a fairy!"  
  
"That's why I brought a disguise!!!"  
  
**  
  
Cosmo and Timmy walked through the mall on their way to the Babies R Us store. Timmy sighed and looked at Cosmo. Cosmo had disguised himself as Timmy's twin, so it was basically like looking in a mirror with a big, stupid grin on its face.  
  
"Cosmo," the boy said, putting a hand over his face, "what happens if we run into someone we know.....like Chester and A.J.?? Or my mom and dad?? How will we explain who you are?"  
  
"Um.....the internet?" Cosmo suggested.  
  
"So, if what you're saying is right, you're the internet now?" Timmy asked, sweatdropping.  
  
".....yeah!! Now, let's go buy overpriced fluffy pink and green toys!!!!"  
  
Timmy sighed again and prayed that they wouldn't run into anyone.  
  
Unfortunately, just as they went around the corner, they ran right into Mr. Crocker, his arms loaded up with mechanical equipment.  
  
"Hmm....." Mr. Crocker said skeptically as he looked from one Timmy to the next. "Turner.....since when do you have a twin?"  
  
"Uhhhh....." Timmy panicked and looked around for an answer.  
  
"I'm the internet!" Cosmo exclaimed, oblivious to the situation.  
  
"Yeah.....that's right!" Timmy said. "He's a hologram of me that I downloaded from the internet!"  
  
"Really?" Mr. Crocker wondered, raising an eyebrow. He leaned toward Cosmo, suspiciously and then stood up, shrugging. He went about his way through the mall.  
  
Timmy wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Phew! That was close...."  
  
"Hey, Timmy, look!" Cosmo shouted, pointing to a store directly in front of them that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "It's the baby store!!!"  
  
Timmy stared at the small building called "Babies and Such." He turned to Cosmo. "I thought we were going to Babies R' Us. I've never even heard of this store before."  
  
"Yeah, but since we're already here....." the fairy began, "let's go in and buy overpriced fluffy green and pink baby stuff!!!" He raced off into the store.  
  
The pink hatted boy rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed his fairy into the store. Cosmo was already beginning to fill his arms with squeaky, fluffy, pink, green, and very overpriced toys and clothes.  
  
"Lil Afro needs a little green hat! And she needs a little pink soccer ball!" Cosmo exclaimed, going from aisle to aisle, with Timmy frantically trying to catch up to him.  
  
"Cosmo!!" Timmy yelled, grabbing Cosmo, who still looked identical to him. He pulled him back down to the floor by his foot. "You can't fly if you're supposed to be a human, remember?"  
  
"Um.....oh, yeah!" Cosmo floated beside Timmy, and then fell on his bottom. "We're ready for anything now!!"  
  
"Dude.....you're twins?" a familiar voice wondered from a few feet away.  
  
Timmy grimaced and looked up to see his two best friends, Chester and A.J.  
  
"Um.....guys....." he said, trying to think of a loophole. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"They're having a sale," A.J. informed him.  
  
"Yeah!" Chester pitched in. "On baby lard! And who can resist a good lard sale??"  
  
"Umm.....not me," Timmy replied. "That's why I brought my cousin....err....Jimmy with me!"  
  
"Your cousin looks a lot like you," A.J. mentioned, somewhat apprehensively. "I've heard of cases like this. Identical cousins, or identical nieces and nephews even! It's quite a medical mystery."  
  
"Well, see ya later, Timmy!" Chester exclaimed, as he and A.J. walked away, waving.  
  
Timmy facefaulted. "This is way too easy."  
  
"And so are pelicans!!" Cosmo cried.  
  
**  
  
Once Cosmo had filled up fourteen shopping carts with baby toys and clothes, not to mention three cribs, four high chairs, and sixteen cases of baby food, he and Timmy walked over to the check-out line.  
  
The cashier sighed when she saw all of the carts they had. She began to slowly and silently ring everything up.  
  
"Where are you gonna get the money to pay for all of this anyway?" Timmy asked, warily.  
  
Cosmo poofed a small, plastic card from nowhere and flashed it towards Timmy. "I've got it all taken care of!"  
  
Timmy gasped when he saw the name on the credit card. "Hey! That's my dad's! Where did you get that??"  
  
**  
  
Dad stood in the bathroom, taking a shower. "Lalalalalalalaa!!" he sang in a slightly girly voice. "Whoops! Dropped the soap!....oops! I dropped the loofa! ....uh-oh!! There go my car keys!.....and there goes my turtle! And my water moccasin!.....waitaminute.....aaaahhh!!!"  
  
**  
  
"Ummm.....somewhere?" Cosmo responded, looking around, innocently.  
  
"You can't use my dad's credit card to buy all this stuff!" Timmy shouted.  
  
"But, Timmy!!" he grabbed the boy by the shoulders. "She's my baby! My pride and joy! The apple of my eye! My sun and my moon!! The cheese on my cheeseburger!!! Without the cheese it wouldn't be a cheeseburger anymore!!!!"  
  
Timmy sighed, thinking of what consequences this could possibly bring. "Fine. Use it," he finally said.  
  
"Yay!!" Cosmo exclaimed, handing the card to the cashier, who swiped it, and then handed it back to him. "I can keep it, right??"  
  
Timmy snatched the card from his hand. "Wrong." He looked around at the 60- something plastic bags scattered around. "How in the world are we supposed to get all this to the hospital??"  
  
"That one's easy!!" Cosmo yelled, raising his wand.  
  
The next thing he knew, Timmy was back in the hospital, in Wanda's room. He looked at Cosmo, who was back in his normal form.  
  
"Told you it was an easy one!" he said, gloating.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Timmy grumbled. "So, Wanda......" He turned to Wanda, only to see that her face was red and puffy, and she had tears running from her eyes. "What happened??"  
  
"Wanda??" Cosmo shrieked, his eyes growing wide. "What happened to your face?? Why is it red?? Did you get sunburned??"  
  
Wanda blew her nose on a tissue and turned to the two gaping at her. "It's terrible! Just terrible!"  
  
**  
  
NoV: Dramatic, aren't I?  
  
Wanda: Indeed.  
  
Timmy: I want to know what happens next!  
  
NoV: Yeah, so everybody review!! And.....umm.....Yami Chibi Chibi?? Why did you copy my fic? Please don't do it again or I'll have to report you. If you wanna talk about it or work something out, you know how to reach me. Bye minna-san!!! (blows kisses)  
  
Cosmo: May your life be as fresh as a sheet!! 


	6. Your attention, please!

Attention all readers of Baby Makes Four:  
  
As you may know, my story has been plagiarized on this and another website, Fairly Oddparents.net. Until this problem is rectified, there will be no new installments of this story.  
  
Sorry for the inconvenience,  
  
NoV 


	7. Disregard that last chapter

Baby Makes Four Part 6  
  
**  
  
NoV: In light of new happenings, I shall be continuing the story. ^_^ And, you can thank Yami Chibi Chibi for that. ^_^ Please do not yell at her anymore. ^_~  
  
Cosmo: ^_^  
  
NoV: ^_^  
  
Afro: ^_^  
  
Wanda: ^_^  
  
Cosmo: ^_^  
  
NoV: ^_^  
  
Afro: ^_^  
  
Wanda: ^_^  
  
Cosmo: ^_^  
  
Timmy: Oh-kay, that's enough.  
  
NoV: Let's start part 6!!!  
  
**  
  
"What is it??" Timmy cried, running toward Wanda. "What happened??"  
  
"Cosmo!!" Wanda exclaimed, hopping out of bed, and floating above it. "Your mother kidnapped Aphrodite!!"  
  
"WHAT?" Timmy yelled. "How could she?? I mean....I know she's obsessive and all, but....."  
  
"Hey!" Cosmo interrupted. "....where's Lil Afro?"  
  
Timmy and Wanda stared at him for a minute.  
  
"I was just sitting in here and holding her when Momma-Cosma came in!" Wanda said, decided to ignore what Cosmo had said. "She said something like, 'Now I've finally got the little girl I always wanted to have,' and then she and Aphrodite poofed away! I don't know where she took her!!" Wanda floated back down onto the bed, holding her head in her hands.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Timmy exclaimed. He was suddenly struck with an idea. "Hey! I bet she just took Aphrodite back to her house, don't you think?"  
  
"Or maybe they just went to the annoyingly high up house on the hill?" Cosmo suggested, showing them a picture of the aforementioned house he had found.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Wanda wondered.  
  
"It was right beside these maps to the annoying high up house on the hill and a note written by my momma that says, 'I think that I shall take my lil Afro-lolo to the annoyingly high up house on the hill. Signed, Momma- Cosma.'" Cosmo replied.  
  
Timmy and Wanda sweatdropped.  
  
**  
  
"Cosmo, are you sure you remember what you're supposed to do?" Timmy asked for the tenth time in the last three minutes. He and his fairies were crouched underneath a window outside Momma-Cosma's house. "Because if anything goes wrong in the plan, it'll fail."  
  
"Of course I remember," Cosmo said, gesturing with his hands. "What do you think I am? Some kind of idiot?"  
  
Timmy and Wanda both gave him a strange look.  
  
"I'm going in," Timmy whispered, signaling to Wanda, who poofed him into the house. The boy looked around, cautiously for any signs of movement. Giving a thumbs-up to Wanda, he slinked into the next room.  
  
**  
  
Momma-Cosma stood over her stove, mixing a reddish goo in a pan. "I'm going to make you my famous apple cake surprise, lil Afro-lolo!" she exclaimed to the baby fairy, who was lying in a portable baby chair. Aphrodite cooed happily, grabbing her toes and sticking them in her mouth.  
  
The older fairy began humming off-key, adding flour and sugar to the goo. Unbeknownst to her, Timmy had sneaked into the room ad was presently inching toward her kitchen table. He stood up when he was within range of Aphrodite. The boy held up a finger to his lips, as if that would silence her.  
  
The newborn fairy shrieked in delight. "DAH!!!"  
  
"Yes, dearie," Momma-Cosma said, turning around. "Momma's making you- you???" she yelled, as soon as she saw Timmy. "What are YOU doing here??"  
  
"Um...." Timmy quickly unfastened Aphrodite and carried her into the next room before Momma-Cosma could stop him.  
  
"Get back here!!" Cosmo's mother wailed, chasing after him.  
  
"Yay!" a voice said behind her.  
  
She looked over her shoulder and her eyes grew large and sparkily. "It's my little Cosmo-lolo all over again!!" she shrieked in delight.  
  
Chibi Cosmo sat on the floor, giggling happily.  
  
"Come to Mommy, my lil sweetie," she said, softly, stepping toward him.  
  
Cosmo looked up at her, inquisitively. "Bye bye Momma-Cosma!" He waved and then poofed away.  
  
"D'oh!!" she cried, clenching her fists. "I've always been a sucker for green hair on babies!!"  
  
**  
  
Timmy, Wanda, and Aphrodite, who was back in her mother's arms being tightly hugged, smiled as Cosmo poofed beside his wife.  
  
"You did it, Cosmo!" Timmy exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. "How did you keep the plan together without messing up like that?"  
  
"Remember: nein means no in German. So, if a German offers you an overpriced pastry, just say nein."  
  
"I think that explains everything," Wanda said, flatly.  
  
"It most certainly does not!" Momma-Cosma yelled, poofing behind them.  
  
The fairies and Timmy quickly spun around, fearfully. Wanda held Aphrodite tightly against her shoulder. "You can't have her! She doesn't belong to you!"  
  
"I-" Momma's Cosma's face drooped. "I just miss having a baby around....."  
  
"Well...." Timmy thought for a minute. "Why don't you just visit on the weekends?" he suggested.  
  
"As long as you don't kidnap/steal/or practice voodoo on her," Wanda added.  
  
"Oh, all right," Cosmo's mother agreed, patting Aphrodite on the head.  
  
"Well, I'm glad everything worked out," Cosmo said, leaning back in a recliner.  
  
"But, didn't we forget something?" Timmy asked, as an ominous feeling surrounded them all.  
  
**  
  
Mr. Turner went to his mailbox and smiled giddily seeing that his "sock of the month club" letter had arrived. "Huh? What's this?" he questioned, staring at a plain white enveloped. In huge black letters, it read: "CREDIT CARD BILL." He opened it, took a peek inside, and fainted. "Oh.....the numbers....."  
  
**  
  
NoV: The end!! ^_^_^  
  
Afro: (grabs NoV's braid and pulls) Yay!  
  
NoV: Ow! OWOWOWOWOWOW!!  
  
Timmy: You're leaving it like that? Dad probably killed me......  
  
Wanda: Nah. I bet he'll never guess.  
  
(The ominous feeling returns)  
  
NoV: You guys....I registered for school today, and my psychology teacher's name is Mr. Turner....(really scared face)  
  
Wanda: That IS scary....  
  
NoV: What kinda fic should I do next? With all the "Cosmo and Wanda have a baby" fics there are lately, I'm thinking to go original. Tell me if you have a request! Ciao!  
  
Cosmo: And, remember: chow means food in English, but ciao means something else in some other language....hasta la vista, baby!! 


End file.
